Sydney and Gage: Brother Makes Three?
by SaltyMama1315
Summary: Settling into their lives with their children, Gage and Sydney couldn't be happier. But a phone call to headquarters brings up some painful truths for Gage as Sydney goes undercover at the local college to find the dealer of a new "super drug".
1. Chapter 1

Sydney and Gage: Brother Makes Three?

 **DALLAS, TX**

Everything was finally going great for Ranger Francis Gage. He had a beautiful wife whom he adored like no other, two beautiful children that were his world and a strong support system of friends he considered family.

Gage sat at his desk, looking at the photo of his wife and kids. He had gone to meet them at the park and couldn't resist snapping the photo as his five year old daughter Andie and two year old son Chris tackled their mother.

His wife, Ranger Sydney Cooke Gage came into Company B headquarters and stopped short when she saw her husband. How she ever got so lucky to have that man as her husband, she may never know.

She stopped by his desk and ruffled his hair, much like she did their son Chris. Chris was the spitting image of his father although he had his mother's disposition and curiosity.

"What you thinking about?" she asked.

"How lucky we are to have two such great kids."

"We did get lucky."

"And I'm also thinking how lucky we are to have such a great group of friends that have become like family. I don't know where we would be without Walker, Alex, Trivette and Erika."

"I know what you mean. It's great that our kids get to grow up with their kids. They have lifelong friends, especially Dallas and Chris."

"It's good that they get along so well."

"Just wait until they get older and start noticing girls. They might not be such good friends then," Sydney said with a laugh.

"Don't even mention that. Chris doesn't need to be thinking about girls," Gage said as he recalled how he was as a teenage boy.

"It's going to happen Gage. And he will probably take right after you unless I can teach him right," Sydney shot back. She sat a file down on her desk and looked up as Cordell Walker and Jimmy Trivette came in. She walked over to them and they began to discuss their latest case. Gage was about to head over to the group when his phone rang.

"Ranger Gage, Company B Texas Rangers. How can I help you?"

" _Is this Francis Gage?_ "

"Yes. May I help you?"

" _Are you the son of Colleen Davis?_ "

"That was my mother's maiden name. Her name was Colleen Gage."

" _And she was married to Michael Gage?_ "

"Who is this?"

" _You don't know me, but I think I'm your brother._ "

Gage stared at the phone in his hand. It took him a minute to find his voice. When he did speak, his voice was shaky.

"I don't have a brother."

" _I know this is a shock but…._ "

"No, I don't have a brother. I have a sister."

" _Julie right?_ "

"How did you know my sister's name?"

" _Let me start over. My name is Julian Parker. I was adopted in 1965 to a couple from Pawhuska, Oklahoma. When I got old enough to understand, my parents told me about my birth mother. Her name was Colleen Davis and she lived in Dallas. In January 1978, I received a letter from the adoption agency that told me my birth mother had passed away just before Christmas in 1977._ "

"What are you driving at?"

" _Your mother was my birth mother. She married your father in 1966 didn't she?_ "

"Yeah, so?"

" _I have spent the better part of my adult life searching for you and Julie._ "

"How old are you now?"

" _I just turned 40. I can't believe I really found you._ "

"Look, I'm not saying I believe this but if I did, why were you looking for us? You have a family, right?"

" _Yeah I do, but to know that a part of me was gone, I felt I had to know her. When I turned 18, I went into the army. I wanted to distract myself from the loss I had been feeling for the past 6 years. After getting discharged when I was 25, I knew I had to find out what I could about her and her life. I hired a private detective but there was very little to go on besides her name and that she was from Dallas._ "

"And what do you want now that you think you've found us?"

" _I want to get to know you and Julie. I'm recently divorced and thinking about relocating back to Dallas._ "

"Sorry to hear about your divorce."

" _It's okay. My ex-wife and I are still friendly and we have a schedule to co-parent our son._ "

"How old is your son?"

" _He's 14._ "

"Why are you coming back to Dallas? You want to be that far away from him?"

" _My ex-wife is also thinking about moving to Dallas. The school system is better there and we both feel he could thrive better in a more traditional school environment. But we can discuss this another time. I want to meet you._ "

"I don't know about that."

" _I'm coming to Dallas next week and was hoping we could meet. I'd like to meet Julie too._ "

"Have you spoken to her?"

" _Not yet._ "

"Don't call her. It's probably better if she hears this from me."

" _So I'll call you when I get to Dallas._ "

"Yeah I guess."

" _Great. I can't wait to meet you. Bye,_ " Julian said as he hung up the phone. Gage continued to stare at the phone, oblivious to the fact his boss was waiting for him to join them. Sydney walked back over to her partner.

"You okay?"

"We need to talk. Let's go for lunch."

Sydney looked puzzled. There was a new super drug circulating the streets and he wanted to go to lunch? But the look on Gage's face told her that something was bothering him and he wouldn't be any good at work until he talked about it.

"Let me go talk to Walker, I'll be right back," she said as she walked away. She went to Walker's side and pulled him away.

"What's wrong with Gage?" he asked.

"I have no idea but he needs to talk. I'm going to take him to get something to eat."

"Get back here soon. We need to discuss this case."

"I know, we will."

"In the meantime, I'll have Trivette start going over the autopsies."

"Thanks Walker." Sydney smiled as she headed back to Gage. "Let's go partner."

After grabbing some sandwiches from a nearby deli, Gage and Sydney went to the park near the office. This was one of their favorite spots to be with the kids, friends or to just be alone.

Sitting down near the river, underneath the old willow tree, Sydney looked at her husband. He was sitting right next to her but his face told her that he was a million miles away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking his hand.

Gage sighed. "I have a brother."

"No you have a sister."

"He called me today."

"The call you got at work?"

"Yeah."

"Gage, I don't understand. You don't have a brother; it's just you and Julie."

"Apparently, my mother had another kid before she married my dad. The kid was adopted by some couple from Oklahoma."

"Gage, are you sure this guy is legit?"

"I guess I only have one way of finding out."

"You're going to see Mary?"

"It's the only way to get the truth."

"I bet you're glad she found you after Chris was born."

"She wanted to make things right since she thought she had messed them up so bad when we were kids."

"Mary did want you guys, you even said she did but she couldn't afford you both."

"I know. She wants to make up for that and for the hell Julie and I had to endure."

"So go talk to her. It might make you feel better and she's probably going to tell you this guy that called you is some kind of wacko."

"Maybe you're right."

"I usually am, Francis."

"Oh now you're gonna get it," Gage said as he sat up on his knees and leaned over her, pinning her to the ground as his lips sought out hers. Sydney's arms wound around his neck, bringing him closer to her as she parted her lips for him and allowed his tongue inside her mouth.

Gage growled in his throat as he devoured her mouth, feeding off her essence. Had they not been in a very public place, he would've been doing some very nonpublic things with her.

Slowly, he released himself from her and pulled back to look in her eyes.

"We should've gone home."

" _We_ have to get back to work. Or at least, I do. You go talk to Mary and I'll tell Walker where you are."

"Please don't tell Walker about this."

"I won't. I'm just going to tell him that you have a personal matter you need to deal with."

"Thanks babe. I love you."

"I love you too Gage." He kissed her one more time before getting to his feet and offering out his hand. Sydney accepted as he helped her to her feet before slipping an arm around her slight waist and kissing the top of her head. Together they walked back to their car and drove away.

 **PAWHUSKA, OK**

Julian couldn't believe his luck. After all his searching, he finally found his brother. Well, half-brother technically. After he had learned about being adopted and losing his birth mother, he had wanted nothing more than to feel closer to her family. He wanted to know if she had any siblings or other children. He wanted to know where he came from.

There was a knock on the door of the study and it slowly swung open. A petite woman stood there.

"Did you get ahold of him?"

"Yeah. I told him who I was and that I was coming to Dallas next week."

"Did he believe you when you told him who you were?"

"Not at first but I think he's warming up to me."

"What about the sister?"

"He wants to tell her about me."

"Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Yes, I need to know who he is. All I know about him is that he's a Texas Ranger."

"Just be careful. We may be divorced but I do still care about you."

"Thanks Regina."

 **DALLAS, TX**

Gage arrived at the home of Mary Davis, his mother's sister. Mary had contacted him shortly after Chris was born. She wanted to make amends for the past but to also build a relationship with him for the future. She wanted to be there for his family, to get to know her great-niece and great-nephew. She wanted to know his wife. She wanted to be part of the family.

Gage knocked on the door. It opened and there stood Mary.

"Francis, it's good to see you. Please come in," she said, stepping aside to let him in.

"It's good to see you too, Aunt Mary. But please call me Gage. Julie's really the only person to call me Francis anymore. Well, except Syd, but that's usually when I'm in trouble."

"You will always be Francis to me. I was there the day you were born; I was the first person to hold you after your parents did."

"I know, Mom told me. But Aunt Mary, I came here for a reason."

"Is everything okay with Sydney? With the kids?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Can we sit?"

She led the way to the living room where they sat on the couch.

"What is it Francis?" she asked.

"Did Mom have any other kids besides Julie and me?"

Mary went silent. She knew this day would come, she just didn't expect it to be now.

"How did you find out?"

"So that's a yes."

"Francis, you have to understand that things were different back then."

"Did Mom have another child?" Gage persisted.

"Yes, she did," Mary said softly.

"Why didn't she ever tell us?"

"Things were different back then," Mary said again. "It was 1964 and we were young. Free spirits is what your grandma called us. We had gone to a rally one night and your mother fell in love with the guy on the stage. His name was Jacob and he really was handsome."

"So what happened?" Gage asked.

"They spent the better part of the evening in his VW van. She and I finally met up around 4 that morning. We thought we were going to be in so much trouble as we snuck home that night but our parents never seemed to notice we had been gone."

"Did she date Jacob?"

"She never saw him again. We went back to where the rally was held but everyone told us that Jacob had left early that morning to go to some war rally in Idaho."

"When did she find out she was pregnant?"

"About a month after he left. Colleen was so scared; she didn't know what to do. She was only 18; she couldn't take care of a baby. So she did the only thing she could do at the time, she gave the baby up for adoption."

"What did your parents say?"

"She never told them. She moved out after she found out she was pregnant and I went with her. I knew she needed someone in her corner so I wanted to help her. We contacted the adoption agency and asked for an out-of-state placement."

"Why?"

"Colleen wanted to put enough space between her and her decision so that she wouldn't be able to take it back. It usually takes six months for the adoption paperwork to become final and she had until it did to change her mind, if she wanted too. If the child was placed out of state, she knew she wouldn't change her mind."

"Why didn't Mom just keep the baby?"

"Francis, she knew she was in no position to raise a baby. She had her whole life ahead of her. She knew she had no way of providing for that child the way she should have. So she let someone else have what she knew she couldn't take care of."

"What do you know about the baby?"

"It was a little boy. He was placed with a very lovely couple from Pawhuska, Alan and Nina Parker. For the first few years, they sent Colleen letters and pictures. Colleen didn't want Michael to know so she had the letters sent to my house."

"Mom should've said something. Julie and I deserved to know we had a brother out there."

"Francis, your mother did was she thought was right. After giving the baby up for adoption, she felt so lost and alone. I knew it was postpartum depression and for a while I didn't think she was going to find her way out. But then she met your father and she fell hopelessly and completely in love with him. He gave her that cheap plastic ring on their first date and asked her to marry him. He kept asking until she finally said yes. They were married a year after she gave the baby up and a year later they had Julie. Then two years later, you came along. Colleen had the perfect family and she was so happy. But she never forgot about him. Then after they were killed in the car accident, I always wondered what happened to him. I wanted to reach out to him, but I knew it wasn't my place. Colleen had finally put her decision behind her after everything that had happened. Please don't be mad at her for what she did."

"How can I not be mad Aunt Mary? My own mother lied to me, my sister and my father. She kept this huge secret and today that secret called me up."

"He called you?"

"Yeah. He's recently divorced and thinking about coming home to Dallas. He wants to meet me and Julie. Now I have to figure a way to tell her about this without her getting all mad."

"Just be honest with her, Francis. Julie will appreciate the honesty."

"I just wish Mom had been honest with us."

"She did what she could've done at the time, Francis. Please don't be mad at her memory."

"I'm trying Aunt Mary, but it's hard."

"You have Sydney to help you through it, as I know Julie has Eric to help her."

"I guess you're right."

"Just give him a chance. He just wants to know his family."

"Thanks Aunt Mary."

"Anytime, honey. Don't be shy about coming around and next time, bring that beautiful wife and kids of yours okay?"

"I will. I've gotta get back to work now." Gage stood and wrapped his arms around his slightly shorter aunt. As he headed for the door, at least he knew the truth now. But that didn't mean he couldn't do a little digging on his newfound relative.

Back at headquarters, Sydney was discussing the case with Walker and Trivette. The autopsies had confirmed that all 13 kids from the local college had, in fact, died from the new super drug. It was a combination of ecstasy, speed and methamphetamines and dangerously deadly.

"So what do we do now?" Sydney asked.

"Walker, the coroner also wanted you to know that all the female victims had been sexually active just before their deaths, most likely from the male victims."

"So someone is basically doping these kids up to have sex with each other?" Sydney asked.

"That's what it sounds like," Walker said calmly. Inside he was perplexed by this.

"How do we stop this?" Sydney asked.

"Sydney, I want to send you in undercover."

"What about Gage?"

"It's probably better if he doesn't go in too. Two new students might be a little too suspicious."

"You want me to be a student?"

"I think that's the best way to get close to finding out about the drug. We need to find the dealer."

"A lot of the kids we talked too say this one kid, Ralph Wallace, knew all 13 victims and that they wouldn't be surprised if he was the one dealing," Trivette said.

"Okay, Sydney I want you to get close to him. We're going to try and get you in some of his classes. I've spoken with the Dean of Admissions and he has agreed to push your paperwork through and set you up in a single room in the dorm. I think living on campus will be the best way to get close to the students," Walker said.

"When do I go in?"

"A few days. Trivette is going to get you all set with your backstory and new ID. Why don't you and Gage take the next 2 days off and prepare the kids for you being away for a while. Gage will be your contact on the outside. If you find things are getting a little too weird or too much to handle, let him know and we'll try to bring in some backup."

"Okay," Sydney said as Gage came through the door, breathless.

"What did I miss?"

"We'll talk about it at home. Let's go get the kids," Sydney said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the door. Gage just shook his head and followed her out.

After dinner that night, Gage and Sydney sat down with Andie and Chris. They had discussed it on their way to the H.O.P.E. center and wanted to break it to them gently, although Gage himself wasn't happy with the arrangement. He couldn't understand why he wasn't going in with Sydney.

"Mommy and I have something to tell you guys," Gage began.

"Is Mom having another baby?" Andie asked.

Sydney laughed. "Not right now but I do have to go on an assignment for a little while at work."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Andie asked.

"I really don't know, honey. I don't want to be gone long."

"Can we come?" asked Chris.

"No sweetie, you guys can't come."

"Is Daddy going?" Chris asked.

"I'm gonna be here with you guys but I'm gonna talk to Mommy all the time," Gage said as he ruffled his son's blonde hair.

"I miss you Mommy," Chris said as he wiggled out of the chair and went to hug his mother.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too. But I'll be back before you know it."

"That's what my other mom said and now she's in prison," Andie said quietly.

"Andie, come here. I want to talk to you alone," Sydney said. Gage took Chris in his arms and headed for the bathroom for his bath.

Sydney took the little blonde girl in her lap and wrapped her arms around her. She smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Andie, I know this is going to be hard for you, but I will be back. Wild horses couldn't keep me away from you guys. I love you and your Dad and your brother so much. I'm going to be thinking of you the entire time."

"You're really going to come back?" Andie asked, a tear forming in her blue eyes.

"Of course."

"Okay. I'm gonna miss you too. Dad is a lousy cook."

Sydney laughed. "I know he is but you also have Aunt Alex and Aunt Erika and Uncle Walker and Uncle Jimmy to help."

"Yeah, Aunt Alex is a good cook."

"So you guys will be totally fine. Like I said, I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay, Mom." Andie kissed Sydney's cheek and slipped out of her lap before heading upstairs. Sydney watched her go and hoped she was making the right choice. But this was her job and she knew if they wanted to break the case, she would have to go.

After the kids had been bathed, read too and tucked in, Gage made his way to the bedroom he shared with his wife. Opening the door, he didn't find her but the smell of vanilla permeated from the bathroom. His nose followed the scent and discovered her soaking in the tub, bubbles all around her and candles flickering away on the sink. He sat down beside the tub and reached in to find her foot.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, massaging the bottom of her foot.

"Talk about what? This is my job."

"I still don't understand why I'm not going in with you," he said.

"Walker thinks that would raise too many questions. You're still my contact on the outside and I'm going to call every night. Walker got me a single in the dorm and I'll call every night before I go to sleep."

"Something just feels off about this one, Syd. Too many kids have died from it."

"I know, that's why we need to put a stop to it. We don't need any more kids to die from this."

"I know you're right, but I still have that funny feeling," he said as he reached for her other foot.

"What did you Aunt Mary say?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Mom had another kid about a year before she met and married Dad. He was adopted by a couple from Pawhuska and they used to send letters and pictures to Mary's house for Mom."

"Why didn't she ever tell you?"

"Aunt Mary says she was embarrassed because she got pregnant from a one night stand in the back of a VW van by some peace loving rally freak named Jacob."

"That doesn't sound like your mom, at least not from what you've told me about her."

"There seems to be a lot about my mom that I never knew."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Are you getting out anytime soon?" Gage asked as he eyed her breasts playing peak-a-boo beneath the bubbles.

"I do need a towel," she purred to him as she stood and he took in her amazing naked body with bubbles clinging to the wet skin. He stood and grabbed a fluffy towel, wrapped it around her and scooped her into his arms. Her lips went to his neck as he carried her to the bed.

Laying her down, he withdrew the towel and began to ravage her body with his lips. Sydney twisted under his mouth, yearning for his touch, for his skin. He stood and stripped off his own clothes before sinking back to the bed and finding her lips again.

His hand moved between her legs, stroking her womanhood as she arched beneath him. With one smooth motion, he was inside her as she held on for dear life. Gage rocked against her, feeling the momentum building and building until it boiled over and he let out a guttural moan of satisfaction. Sydney's cries followed his and he fell to her, breathing hard as he rolled to his side and pulled her close.

"It just keeps getting better and better," he murmured in her ear.

"Ditto."

"Make sure you come home to me, Syd."

"I'll always come home to you, Gage."


	2. Chapter 2

**DALLAS, TX**

A few days later, Sydney was ready to go back to school. Armed with her backstory and new ID, she pulled the old broken-down car onto the campus. She pulled up in front of the Admission building and parked.

Getting out of the car, she hoped she would be able to blend in with the slightly younger kids who were now watching her with peaked interest. Grabbing her messenger bag, she headed inside.

She knocked on the door labeled DEAN ARNOLD and heard a voice say "Come in". She opened the door and stepped inside.

Dean Arnold was an older man, in his 60s with a very nice smile.

"You must be Ranger Cooke."

"I am but while I'm here just call me Phoebe Smalls."

"Here is your class schedule and dorm room key. You'll find your room in the Westchester Building located across the quad on the second floor."

"Have you heard anything else about the drug circulating around campus?"

"Not really but most of the students won't come to me about it. They think I'm too old to understand. But I have overheard a lot of talk about Ralph Wallace."

"From what we've heard, he could be a likely suspect."

"Well, welcome to Dallas Community College, Phoebe Smalls."

"Thank you Dean Arnold."

Sydney left the room and headed back to her car. She started it up and drove across the quad to find her room.

Gage was getting frustrated. He still couldn't understand why Walker wouldn't let him go in with Sydney. Didn't he know that Gage needed to be there to watch her back? What if she got into something? What if someone tried to hurt her? The thought of something touching his Sydney caused his blood to boil.

He glanced at the clock. 11:58 am. Sydney's check in time was 12 noon. He kept staring at the phone, almost willing it to ring. Finally it did. Gage answered using the cover that had been set in case someone else was listening.

"Dallas Storage. This is Petey. How can I help ya?"

"It's Phoebe Smalls."

Gage relaxed a bit. "Hey babe. How's it going?"

"Things are fine. I was calling because I'm getting set up in my dorm room and will need to get some things from my storage locker."

"What do you need?"

"I need to swing by and grab some of my electronics. Maybe just my computer and TV set."

"Walker will have them ready. We'll make sure everything is set for this afternoon. I'll meet you at the storage locker around 3, okay?"

"Sounds good. Thanks again. Bye."

The line clicked and Gage sighed as he hung up the phone. He wanted to be able to talk to her, tell her how much he missed her and loved her. But he knew he had to keep the conversation short to prevent suspicion.

He glanced at Walker who was staring back at him.

"Need something?" Walker asked.

"That was Syd. She said something about needing a computer and TV."

"When are you meeting her?"

"3 this afternoon."

"It will be ready. Something else you want to say?"

Gage stood and walked to Walker. "Why did you let her go alone?"

"Gage, as I explained to Sydney, two new students would raise suspicion. Sydney is a great ranger, you know that. She can handle herself. But she also knows that if anything gets to be too much for her, she can call and we'll be right there."

"I know you're right but she's my wife Walker. How would you feel if this were Alex?"

"Probably the same as you. Gage you have to remember that even though she's your wife, she's also a ranger who takes her job seriously. I can't imagine being in your shoes right now because if it were Alex, I'd probably lose my mind not being there to protect her. But Sydney can protect herself."

"I know. It's just hard."

"That means you love her and that's what makes it worth it."

"How'd you learn so much about women, Walker?"

"Comes from years of experience my friend."

"Thanks," Gage said as he slumped back into his chair. This was going to be a long day and it was only noon.

Shortly before 3pm, Gage arrived at the storage locker. He had gone inside and gotten the key to "Phoebe's" locker and went down to it. He then saw the horrendous excuse for a car they had given her pull up in front of him. Sydney got out and smiled.

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem Ms. Smalls."

Gage opened the locker and they stepped inside, hidden from view in case anyone was watching. Gage's first instinct was to grab her and hold her close, but he had to curve his impulses.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Gage. I start classes tomorrow."

"I still feel like I should be there with you."

"Someone has to stay with the kids. Besides, don't you have a meeting in a couple days?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What did you find out about Julian?"

"Not much. I ran him through the criminal database, nothing popped. I looked up his wedding announcement and divorce decree. Everything seems to be in order. I still have no idea what he does for a living though and that kinda scares me."

"Why?"

"He contacts me the same time this drug gets out. Seems kinda cheeky to me."

"Gage, when have you ever used the word 'cheeky'?"

"I was helping Andie with her vocabulary words last night. She had to look them up in a thesaurus and find another word for her vocabulary words. She chose cheeky as a new word for brazen."

"She is one smart cookie. I think I told you that before."

"Yeah you did."

"Look, I gotta get this stuff and go but I'll call you tonight. Kiss the kids for me?"

"Of course. How about a kiss for your husband?"

Sydney looked around to make sure nobody was watching before stepping to Gage's side and pressing her lips to his. Gage's eyes closed as he felt her warm, soft lips and his tongue slid out to taste the cherry chapstick on her lips.

Sydney pulled back. "I'm gonna miss you too."

"Ditto, come home to me."

"I always do."

Sydney walked back to her car, loading in the computer and TV before driving out. Gage watched the car drive away and couldn't help but worry about her.

After arriving back at the office, Gage sat in his car and prepared himself for a very hard phone call. He had to call Julie and tell her about Julian. At least he felt a little bit better. One of his contacts had reached out to him and told him Julian was working for the Oklahoma State Troopers. With shaky fingers, he slowly dialed the phone.

" _Hello?_ "

"Jules?"

" _Francis, how are my niece and nephew? Growing like weeds I bet._ "

"Yeah they're both getting big."

" _And how's Sydney?_ "

"As beautiful as ever."

" _She really completes you, Francis. I'm glad you found her._ "

"Me too. Look, Jules, I called because I have something to tell you."

" _Is Sydney pregnant again?_ "

"No, she's not pregnant."

" _Then what is it? You never sound this serious._ "

Gage took a deep breath. "We have a brother."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"We have an older brother, well half-brother."

" _Francis, are you on something? We don't have an old brother, half or otherwise. Mom and Dad only had us._ "

"Mom had another child before she met Dad."

" _I don't believe you. This makes no sense. If Mom had another child, we would've known. Where are you getting this information from?_ "

"He called me."

" _And you're taking some random guy at his word? I thought being a Texas Ranger, you would know better than this, Francis._ "

"I do know better, that's why I went to Aunt Mary."

" _And what did Aunt Mary have to say?_ "

"That this guy is legit. Jules, she told me the whole story. Apparently Mom was embarrassed because she got pregnant after a one night stand with some guy leading a peace rally here in Dallas. She never saw the guy again and found out a month after he had left that she was pregnant. She gave the baby up for adoption with an out-of-state placement."

" _I can't believe this._ "

"Well, it's true. He called me a few days ago, apparently he's thinking about relocating back to Dallas and wants to meet us. I told him I wanted to talk to you."

" _Are you going to meet him?_ "

"I think I have too. After hearing Aunt Mary's story, I kind of feel bad for the guy. He says he wants to know us, know where he came from."

" _I don't want to meet him._ "

"That's your choice."

" _Francis, this is a lot to deal with and I'm not ready to welcome this guy into my life with open arms. I don't think I can handle all this._ "

"Where's Eric now?"

" _He's here, just busy with work. Plus he's got the side investigation going on to try and find his brother. I can't bother him with this, he has enough going on. I can't meet him, Francis. Please don't ask me too._ "

"I'm not going to push you. But I am going to meet with him. I've done a little digging on my own. He told me a few things about him; he went into the army after he turned 18 and got discharged when he was 25. He married his wife that same year and they had a son the following year. They're recently divorced."

" _What did you dig up on him?_ "

"Not too much more than that. I got a copy of his army file from my old commander. He had a few commendations and medals he received. His now ex-wife's name is Regina, she is from the Pawhuska area. I guess a lot of people were surprised he went army after high school. They all expected him to become a rancher. He worked on a few cattle ranches during high school and from what I hear; Pawhuska is a big ranching community."

" _What does he do now?_ "

"He works for the Oklahoma State Troopers."

" _What's his name?_ "

"Julian Parker."

" _Great-grandpa's name was Julian. Do you remember that?_ "

"No I don't."

" _Probably where she got it from, if Mom is the one who named him. She and her grandpa were very close._ "

"Are you sure you don't want to meet him?"

" _Not right now. It's just too much._ "

"Okay, I won't push. But I gotta head back to work. I love you Jules."

" _Love you too Francis. Kiss Sydney and the kids for me._ "

"I will. Bye."

Gage hung up the phone, feeling slightly relieved that he had told his sister what he knew about Julian. But now there was one other person he had to let in on this secret: his boss.

Walker sat at his desk, fingers steepled in front of him and not saying a word. Gage had just dropped a bombshell, that's for sure, but how would this affect his work performance?

"When does he want to meet you?" Walker asked.

"Couple days."

"And I'm going to safely assume Sydney knows about this?"

"I told her the day he called."

"Does Julie know?"

"I just called her from the parking lot."

Walker was quiet once again.

"Walker, please say something."

"We are in the middle of an investigation."

"I know that. I'm not letting this interfere with any part of the case. I can separate personal from the job."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He just wants to meet."

"Has he told you what he wants?"

"To know where he comes from. Since he can't ask my mother, Julie and I are the next best thing. But Julie doesn't want to meet him, so it's falling on me."

"Just be careful Gage. You know Alex and I think of you as family, you're like a son to me."

"I know, Syd and I wouldn't be where we are without you guys, Erika and Jimmy. You guys have all been there for us when we needed you most. You know, after I lost my parents, I thought Julie and I were all we had left. After all the hell we went through in foster care, I wasn't sure we'd make it out alive. But we did. And we had you guys come into our lives. It was because of you that I got to develop the relationship I have with Syd. It was because of you that we got to find out how much we meant to each other. And it was because of you that we had a very beautiful wedding and a home for our family. You guys are our family now."

"Just be careful."

Back at DCC, Sydney had gotten everything set in her dorm room. Classes were done for today, so she figured a trip around the quad would be a good way to get her face out there. Donning her jacket, she slipped out the door.

The quad was filled with kids, some doing homework and others just hanging out. She spied a pair of students making out near the far corner of the quad, near the trees and took a mental note of what they were wearing, just in case they were the next victims. Then she saw him.

Ralph Wallace was sitting near the coffee cart, cup in one hand and a paperback novel in the other. He appeared to be reading, but he was really scanning the quad for his next prey. His boss was getting impatient with him; he needed to bring better looking girls. As for the guys he had brought, his boss wasn't impressed. The goal was to bring the girls, feed them the drugs and sell them off to the highest bidder. But Ralph wasn't good at following the plan. His newly sported black eye reminded him of that.

Sydney watched him carefully as he watched the other girls. Something was definitely off about this guy. But then she saw him put the book down and trotted after a girl who had walked past him. He slung an arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

This girl was definitely out of his league, tall and blonde with a more than ample chest. At first she looked disgusted with this lanky man with greasy brown hair slinging an arm around her but after his whispers, she had a slight smile on her face. She let Ralph lead her away from the quad, towards the parking lot. Sydney knew she had to follow.

As Sydney rounded the corner of the quad, she saw Ralph and the girl get into the back of a white van. Memorizing the license plate, she pulled out her phone to call Gage.

" _Gage._ "

"It's Phoebe."

" _Syd? Everything okay?_ "

"I need you to run a plate for me."

" _Go._ "

"180-AJM."

" _You got a lead?"_

"Possibly. Let me know what you find. I'm heading back to my room."

" _Will do._ "

Sydney hung up and headed back to the dorm.

Gage gave the plate number to Trivette who punched up the DMV record.

"That plate is issued to Johnathon Simons."

"Trivette, you and I will go talk to Mr. Simons. Gage, you wait for Sydney's call. Let's go," Walker said, grabbing his Stetson and heading out the door, Trivette on his heels. Gage had no choice but to wait for his wife to call back.


	3. Chapter 3

**PAWHUSKA, OK**

Julian was preparing for his trip to Dallas. In a matter of days, he would be meeting his brother. That thought alone shook him to his boots, but he couldn't be more excited. He almost wished he was bringing Regina and Bryson with him but he wanted that first meeting to be just between them. Gage had called and told him Julie would not be at the meeting.

"You almost ready to head out?" Regina asked him, coming into the room.

"Almost."

"Nervous?"

"How can you tell?"

"Julian we were married for almost 15 years. I know you well enough by now."

"Yeah, I'm nervous."

"Don't be. He's your brother."

"I know but I want him to like me. Especially if I end up moving back to Dallas."

"Speaking of, I want you to know that I think we're going to Dallas too. I found a house in the suburb and will be transferring Bryson in a few weeks. I think the new environment will be good for him."

"I think it will too. Is he upset about the move?"

"Not really. He knows that you want to be closer to your new family and he wants to be close to you. He's your son and he loves you."

"I don't know what I would do without that kid. He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Me too. I'll let you finish packing." Regina walked out of the room and Julian smiled. Even though his marriage had fallen apart, Regina would always be there for him. But the new question in his mind: would Gage be there for him?

 **DALLAS, TX**

Gage was nervous. He was meeting his brother today. Last night's phone call with Sydney hadn't gone the way he thought it would. They had found the owner of the van but it turns out that Mr. Simons was Ralph Wallace's godfather. Apparently he and Ralph's father were frat brothers in college. Mr. Simons had also speculated that he wouldn't put it past Ralph to be dealing drugs or being into something dangerous.

Gage's phone rang.

"Gage."

" _Hey it's Phoebe._ "

"Hey baby," Gage said into the phone with a smile.

" _I was wondering if I could swing by the storage locker and grab a few things. Maybe in like an hour?_ "

"I'll be there."

" _Great. See you then!_ "

Gage sighed as he hung up the phone. It had been almost a week now since his wife had gone undercover and this was killing him. He wanted nothing more than to have her home and in his arms again. He wanted to have her with him when he met his brother today.

Walker came in and saw Gage sitting at his desk, his mind a million miles away. He took a moment to study the young ranger. Walker could tell that something was bothering him and he figured it was just Sydney being undercover.

"Gage, any word from Sydney?"

"She just called. Meeting at the storage unit in an hour."

"And your meeting with Julian?"

"Today at 2:00. I told him to meet me at CD's."

"Neutral ground or home court advantage?" Walker asked.

"Both I guess. I don't want to bring him to my house just yet and bringing him here just doesn't seem right. CD's is the safest choice."

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

"No I need to do this myself. I would love to have Syd with me but that's not going to happen. Walker, how much longer does she have to be undercover?"

"Hopefully not too much longer. Mr. Simons was very helpful with Wallace and if Sydney can get close to him in the next day or two, we should have what we need to take him down."

"I just miss her. I miss being able to hold her, touch her, kiss her. I miss seeing her with the kids. I just plain miss her."

"I know you do Gage, it's tough. The line of work we do, it can cause longing. I couldn't imagine having to go through this with Alex, but when I remember back to Casa Diablo and what it took for us to get them back, I can sympathize with you. I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks Walker. I gotta head out if I'm gonna meet Syd on time. See you later," Gage said, slinging his coat over his shoulder and heading out the door. Trivette came in as Gage walked out and looked at Walker.

"He's not handling it is he?"

"No, he misses her and I don't blame him. Do we have anything that can hurry this along?"

"Nothing yet. We know that Ralph took his godfather's van and is using it to transport the victims, but we still don't know why he's shooting them up with the drug. We need Sydney to get closer to him."

"She will. She's meeting with Gage in a little bit and then back to school."

"I'll keep working the street cams. See if we can find out where Ralph is taking the victims."

Gage arrived at the storage locker and found Sydney waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Smalls."

"That's okay. I just got here."

"I'll get that open in a second for you," Gage said as he pulled out the key and opened the locker. They both stepped inside. Sydney turned to face her husband.

"How are you doing?"

"I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too. I can't wait to be home in your arms."

"Trust me babe, I want you there too. The kids miss you. Chris keeps asking when you're coming home."

"Kiss them for me, will ya?"

"Of course."

"When are you meeting with Julian?" Sydney asked, changing topics before it got to be too much for her.

"Today at 2:00. He's meeting me at CD's."

"Be nice to him, honey. He just wants to know his family."

"I know. I wish you could be there with me."

"I want to be there with you, but I can't."

"I know. Walker says he wants you to get closer to Wallace."

"Try and get in his inner circle?"

"Something like that."

"I can do that."

"Okay. Better take this box so it doesn't look like you came back emptyhanded."

"What's in it?" she asked, taking it.

"Just some clothes."

"Thanks Gage. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sydney leaned over and kissed her husband, briefly but soundly and then walked back to her car. Gage watched her get in and drive away.

A few minutes before 2:00 and Gage walked into CD's. He stopped at the counter and said hello to Marta.

"What can I get for you Ranger Gage?" she asked. "Burger, chili?"

"Just coffee. I'm looking for someone."

"Tall, blonde and handsome like you? Over there, corner table."

"Thanks," Gage said as she handed him the cup and he dropped a few bucks on the counter. He turned and walked to the table, cup in hand, as he took in the other man.

There was no doubt he was related to this man. Both men were tall with dirty blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. Gage recognized those eyes anywhere; he had gotten them from his mother. Everything screamed 'Colleen' when he saw the other man stand. This was his brother, he was sure of it.

"You must be Julian."

"And you're Francis."

"Just call me Gage. Nobody really calls me Francis except Julie and Syd."

"Who's Syd?"

"My wife, Sydney."

"Is she joining us today?"

"No she's working today. You want to sit?"

"Yeah." The two men sat down across from each other. "Wow, I can't believe I found you."

"It's pretty unbelievable."

"I know this must be a huge shock to you, I know it was to me and I've known since I was 9."

"I was 7 then, a year before they died."

"I'm sorry you and Julie had to go through that."

"It is what it is. Can't change the past now."

"I hear ya there, there's a lot I did in my past I wish I could change, but nothing I can do about it now."

"Look, before we get to much more into this, I think I need something a little more than your say-so about this."

"You want a DNA test?"

"It would be helpful."

"I'm more than willing to take one. I also have this, if it helps," Julian said as he slid a folder across the table. Gage opened it and recognized them as adoption papers.

"Your file," Gage said slowly as he began to sift through the papers.

"My original birth certificate is in there, along with the newly issued birth certificate from six months after my adoption was finalized. If you look at the original, it states Colleen Davis, mother."

Gage came to the document and he just stared at the paper. There is was in black and white, his mother's name on another kid's birth certificate.

"Can I ask you something?" Gage asked.

"Sure."

"Who named you? Was it my mother?"

"That was the only condition Colleen had when I got adopted. She named me and told the agency I was to keep my name or the whole thing was off. She had told the case worker that nobody would be able to understand what happened to her or what she was going through, except her sister Mary and her grandfather Julian. She told the case worker that I was named after him, he was a strong man and she knew I would have to be strong too."

"Mom always said that he was a strong man. He had passed away before Julie and I could meet him and she would tell us stories about him when we were kids. His favorite time of year was Christmas and it hurt that that's when Mom and Dad died."

"Where do we go from here, Gage?"

"Are you still thinking of relocating to Dallas?"

"Yeah. Regina, my ex-wife, is going to be moving here with our son after school ends. He's getting into high school and we both think that he would thrive better in a traditional school environment."

"Where does he go to school now?"

"He's homeschooled. Most kids in Pawhuska are homeschooled. There isn't much out there except cattle ranches and farms. That was how I got with Regina, actually."

"I thought you said you met her when you got out of the army?"

"No, we had known each other since we were in middle school. When I was 15, I got a part time job as a ranch hand on her father's farm. That's when we fell in love. Everyone thought we would get married after high school and I would join her father in the cattle ranching business. But I couldn't do that. I needed to do something else with my life. Colleen would've wanted me too. So I went into the army."

"What about Regina?"

"She said she would wait for me. I told her that even though I loved her more than anything, she shouldn't wait in case I didn't come back. But she did wait. When I got discharged, she met me at the airport. She ran straight into my arms and I never let her go. I asked her that day to marry me and we married a few months later. Then came Bryson."

"Your son?'

"Yeah, he's my pride and joy," Julian said as he fished out his wallet. He took out the photo of his son and passed it to Gage.

"He looks just like you."

"Yeah, you got any kids?"

"Two, boy and a girl, Andrea and Christopher," Gage said, getting out his own wallet and taking out the pictures. He handed them to Julian.

"They certainly look like you do."

"Yeah, Syd is always saying that she hopes our next kid will look like her."

"You trying for more?"

"Not trying, per say but not preventing it either. Unless you call her being on assignment prevention."

"Assignment? Is she a ranger like you?"

"Yeah. That's where we met and fell in love. I don't know what I'd do with her in my life."

"Sounds like she's pretty special. I can't wait to meet her."

"Hopefully it won't be long."

The two men chatted a little while longer; Marta had refilled their cups twice. They chatted about everything under the sun; Gage couldn't remember a time when he had talked so much. He wanted to know everything about Julian and Julian wanted to know everything about him. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE BIG DRUG DEAL GOES DOWN. WOULD YOU RATHER SEE SYNDEY AS A POTENTIAL VICTIM OR POTENTIAL DEALER? IT COULD GO EITHER WAY, SO SOUND OFF IN THE COMMENTS WHICH WAY YOU'D RATHER SEE IT GO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DALLAS COMMUNITY COLLEGE**

Sydney had to make her move. Time was running out. She had heard the buzz on campus that the cops were looking for Ralph for possession of stolen property. Since then, Ralph hadn't been showing up to classes or being seen around the quad. Sydney was afraid she had missed her chance to take him down, but she soon found she had one more opportunity.

Sydney was walking along the quad when she spotted him. Ralph was trying to look inconspicuous as he sat near the woods. Sunglasses on and hat pulled over his eyes, he avoided making eye contact with anyone. But this was no time to shy away. Nope, Sydney had to be bold.

She marched over and sat down across from Ralph.

"What do you…." Ralph started to say.

"Cut the crap. I've heard the rumors. I want in," Sydney said.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Phoebe. Look, I've heard the rumors all around school."

"And what are people saying?"

"That you stole some guy's car or something and that you're involved with drugs."

"And what do you think about that?"

"What do I care if you stole a car? But if the drug thing is true, then I want in."

"You've dealt drugs before?"

"I try not to stay in one spot for too long. This is my sixth college in two years. So what exactly are you into?" Sydney asked, leaning back in her chair. Ralph seemed to debate being able to trust her.

"How do I know you're not a narc?"

"Look, if you don't want to expand your little operation and make some serious cash, then forget we even started this conversation. I'm sure I can find someone else to get in business with," Sydney said as she began to walk away. Ralph grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean serious cash?"

"I see I've peaked your interest. You mind getting your grubby mitts off me?"

Ralph let go over her arm and looked at her, arms folded in front of him.

"So what are you, some kind of mule or something?" he asked.

"More like freelance. I keep my eyes and ears open and if I see something my boss might like, I put together the meeting."

"Your boss?"

"You heard of Buford Storage?"

"Who hasn't? That guy owns like 3 storage places in Texas alone."

"Plus one in Miami, one in Brooklyn and one in San Bernardino."

"What about him?"

"Mr. Buford is my boss. He sends me to different colleges near his storage facilities to find him some new products. If I like what I see, I arrange the meeting with him and them, face to face and in person."

"So you could get me face time with Buford?"

"Ralph, come on. You don't really expect me to believe you're the brains behind this operation? If you were, you wouldn't be so bold to be seen in public. At most, you're either a dealer or a pusher. You might even be just the village idiot they use to find people to use the drugs."

"I'll have you know I'm very high up in my organization."

"Clearly, you aren't. Guess I was wrong about you."

"Look, you arrange this meeting and it will be worthwhile to both of us."

"Doubtful. The only way I'm arranging anything is if you bring the cook. I want someone there who knows what they're talking about."

"Done. Make it happen."

"I'll be in touch," Sydney said as she walked away.

 **RANGER HEADQUARTERS**

Gage was sitting at his desk, waiting for Sydney to check in. He knew she was getting close to catching Ralph; she just had to make it worth his while. All Gage knew was he wanted his wife back. Andie and Chris were asking about her every day and this was the longest she had even been away from either of them. It had been nearly two weeks and they had yet to make an arrest.

On the other hand, things were going well with his brother. Julian had gotten his DNA test done and it confirmed that he was Gage's brother. Julie was still refusing to meet him, but Gage had brought Julian by the house to meet the kids. Andie and Chris had a blast with their new uncle and ran him ragged.

"She call yet?" Jimmy asked, coming in.

"Not yet."

"This will all be over soon; she has got to be close to making an arrest."

"I hope so." Gage sighed as his phone rang. He picked it up. "Petey here."

"It's Phoebe."

"Did you get him?"

"I need to arrange a meeting with Mr. Buford."

"Great. I'll have Walker set it up as soon as possible."

"Mr. Wallace is even going to bring his cook."

"Isn't that nice?"

"I thought so. Better make sure you're there."

"I'm your partner; of course I'll be there. I always have your back."

"Good to know."

"I'll be in touch. I love you."

"Back at ya." Sydney hung up and Gage sighed.

"Everything okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. She got Ralph to agree to a meeting."

"Let's tell Walker."

The two men headed towards Walker's office.

 **SIMONS' HOUSE**

Ralph walked into his godfather's house wearing a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous. Jonathon just stared at him.

"You look like you've swallowed the canary."

"I've gotten us a very lucrative meeting coming."

"I hardly doubt that since you've got the damn Texas Rangers coming after you and showing up on my doorstep."

"Wait, what Rangers?"

"Walker and his partner, Trivette."

"When were they here?"

"Few days ago, after you took off with my van. Someone called in the plates and when they came to ask me about it, I had to cover for you."

"You covered for me?"

"Yes, I reported it stolen."

"So you turned up the heat on me?"

"Better you than me. If those rangers had any idea of the real business we have going on here, we'd both be in some hot water."

"So it's better that they think I stole you van?"

"Yes. Now what is it that you're yammering on about?"

"You know Buford Storage?"

"Of course, everyone knows Buford. Why?"

"Apparently, he has a spy of some sorts."

"A spy?"

"A girl, she goes to the college. I guess he sends her to different schools near his storage lockers and she scopes out the drug scenes. If she finds something she likes, she makes a meeting with him and they become partners."

"And this girl has agreed to arrange a meeting?"

"Yeah."

"You idiot!" Jonathon exclaimed, standing up and smacking Ralph on the back of his head. "This girl is probably someone undercover, with either the rangers or the police. How could you be so stupid? I know I promised your father I would look out for you, but you have got to be the dumbest kid I've ever met!"

"Look, I know I haven't exactly made my dad the proudest but this is a legit deal! We can make so much money out of this and then I can disappear. You'll never have to see me again and you will have fulfilled the promise you made to my dad."

"If I never had to worry about your sorry behind, that would be the least of my worries. I have this organization to worry about. I have worked too long and too hard for you to flush this all down the toilet. I agreed to bring you on so that you wouldn't have to worry about money for the rest of your life and so that I would fulfill the promises I made to your father."

"I know all this."

"You better make sure you remember all this. And you had better figure out to do something about those damn Rangers! I can't have them sniffing around and potentially screwing things up."

"Everything will be fine. I'll get Phoebe to arrange the meeting as quickly as possible and then I'll get the hell out of town. But I need Miguel."

"For what?"

"Phoebe said to bring the cook."

"Miguel will not be able to attend. He no longer works for the organization. He's been laid off – permanently."

"What happened?"

"Some of the product went missing. I had to take care of it."

"I see."

"Let's hope you do."

 **CD'S BAR AND GRILL**

Gage was sitting with Walker, Trivette, Alex and Julian enjoying lunch. After meeting his kids, Gage wanted Julian to meet some of the other important people in his life and that started with Walker.

"So Julian, you're moving here from the Oklahoma area?" Walker asked.

"Yes sir."

"Just Walker, please. I hear it's a large farming community in Oklahoma."

"It is and that's how I met my ex-wife."

"You're divorced?" Alex asked.

"It's fairly recent. I will always love Regina, but some things have changed. She will always hold a special place in my heart as the mother of my son."

"How old is your son?" Alex asked.

"14."

"I'm so not looking forward to the teenage years," Gage said. "Andie is already turning into a little diva at 5."

"At least you and Walker will be going through it together," Alex joked.

"Well, Angela is still almost 2 years younger than Andie."

"Just wait until we go through it with the boys," Jimmy remarked.

"How old is your son Jimmy?" Julian asked.

"Two, same age as Chris. They were born on the same day."

"no kidding, how did y'all manage that?" Julian asked.

"Another story for another time," Gage said. Sitting in the middle of the restaurant was not the time to bring up how his daughter's biological mother's half-sister tried to kill his wife and son.

"Gotcha," Julian said as Gage's phone rang.

Gage picked it up. "Gage."

"It's Phoebe."

"Hey Syd, what's wrong?" Gage asked as he sat up straighter. Walker and Trivette looked on.

"We got a problem. Can we meet?"

"Storage locker in about half hour?"

"Great. See you there."

 **DALLAS COMMUNITY COLLEGE**

Sydney hung up, grabbed her coat and headed out the door. As she hurried to her car, she replayed the conversation with Ralph over in her head.

 _Sydney was walked towards the library when she heard her name._

" _Phoebe!"_

 _She turned to see Ralph coming up to her._

" _What is it Ralph?"_

" _I need you to arrange that meeting like ASAP."_

" _Why?"_

" _Seems like I've got some stupid Rangers poking their noses where they don't belong."_

" _What do you mean?" Sydney asked, trying to keep her voice level. Had Ralph found out she was a Ranger?_

" _Apparently Walker has been poking around with that partner of his. I need to hurry up this deal along so I can get the hell out of town."_

" _I can call my guy and see if he can move it up but this business with the rangers isn't going to go over well with Mr. Buford."_

" _You think I like having Walker in my business? The head of the organization isn't liking this either."_

" _Then you better do something about this and before you meet with Mr. Buford."_

Sydney drove to the storage facility and waited at her unit for Gage. If Ralph knew that Walker was after him, it was only a matter of time before he figured out she was a ranger. She could not afford for her cover get blown.

Gage pulled up and hoped out of his Chevelle. He trotted over to Sydney and pulled out his keys. He opened the door and they went inside. When they were far enough inside, Gage turned to her.

"What's wrong Shorty?"

"Ralph knows Walker is on to him."

"How?"

"I don't know. He came to me, said that Walker and Trivette showed up at his godfather's place and is onto him. He wants to push up the meeting with Buford so he can get the hell out of here."

"Okay, I'm sure we can move it up."

"Gage, you're not listening. Walker can't be Buford. Ralph would know it was a setup the minute he walked in. We need someone else."

"Look, I'm gonna head back to the office, see what I can work out. Just don't panic and wait to hear from me. We're ending this today."


	5. Chapter 5

**DALLAS COMMUNITY COLLEGE**

After leaving Gage, Sydney went back to school. She went to her afternoon classes, pretended everything was normal. It was all she could do to stay calm; all the while knowing that everything could be blown to pieces any minute.

 **RANGER HEADQUARTERS**

Gage got back to the office and went right to Walker's office. Trivette and Alex were already inside.

"We got a problem," Gage announced when he walked in.

"What's wrong?" Walker asked.

"Sydney said that Ralph knows you and Trivette have been asking about him, he knows you guys are looking for him."

"So if Walker pretends to be Buford, we won't get very far," Jimmy said.

"Exactly," Gage said.

"Then we find someone else to be Buford," Walker said.

"You think you can find someone on short notice? Ralph wants the meeting moved up as soon as possible so he can get out of town," Gage said.

"We'll have to get looking," Walker said.

"There's got to be another ranger we could use, isn't there?" Alex asked.

"Probably not one we could get for this afternoon," Walker said.

"I think I have an idea but you'd have to trust me," Gage said.

"If you think it will work, then we trust you," Walker said.

"Good. I'll set it up. Get Buford on the phone and see if we can have his office in a couple hours."

"Make it happen," Walker said as he picked up the phone. Gage headed out to his desk, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey it's Gage. I need a favor."

 **BUFORD STORAGE**

Sydney pulled up at Buford Storage within the hour. Gage had called and said they had everything all set up so all she had to do was show up and be her charming self. She got out of the car and Gage met her in the parking lot.

"You sure everything is set?" she asked.

"Everything is fine."

"Good because that's got to be Ralph," Sydney said as they saw a dark SVU pulling in. Ralph got out of the driver's seat and smiled.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Ralph."

"Who's the chump?" Ralph asked, pointing to Gage.

"This is Petey, he works for Buford too."

"Uh huh," Ralph said.

"Let's get inside, shall we?" Gage asked.

"Wait, where's your cook? I told you to bring the cook or the deal is off," Sydney said.

"Miguel has been laid off – permanently. I've brought someone better."

"Like who?" Sydney asked.

"The head of our organization," Ralph said as he opened the back door of the SVU. Jonathon Simons stepped out and looked at Sydney and Gage.

"This is the girl you told me about?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"You work for Buford?" he asked Sydney.

"Yes."

"And what exactly are you for?" he asked Gage.

"Mess with Buford or Phoebe and you'll find out."

"Oh so you're the muscle."

"If you want to call it that," Gage said, arms folded in front of him.

"Down boy, nobody wants your woman," Jonathon said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Gage said, not taking his eyes off Ralph, whose eyes were glued to Sydney.

"Can we get this over with?" Jonathon asked.

"Right this way," Gage said, letting Sydney lead the way inside. Jonathon walked by him but as Ralph went by, Gage grabbed his arm.

"Better to keep your eyes in your head. She's going home with me."

"We'll see about that," Ralph said cockily.

Gage didn't say another word as he followed the group inside. He caught up to Sydney and led the group to the office upstairs. He knocked once and they all heard a voice telling them to come in. Gage opened the door and let everyone inside.

Behind the desk sat a man Sydney didn't know. He was dressed in a navy suit, his blond hair swept off to the side. His blue eyes twinkled against the gold in his cuff links and he kept a straight face.

"This them, Petey?" he asked.

"This is them. Phoebe brought them."

"And how are you Phoebe darling?" the man asked, standing up to grasp Sydney's hand. He gently kissed the back of it and smiled at her. Something felt familiar about this man but she just couldn't place it.

"I'm fine. How are you John?"

"Very well. We're thinking about opening a new storage unit in Bismarck so you're going to want to pack your things. You will be attending North Dakota University soon."

"Of course. Petey is coming too?"

"I wouldn't send you without him."

"Can we just get down to business?" Ralph asked, impatiently.

"Shut up Ralph, where are your manners?" Jonathon asked.

"Sorry."

"Where are my manners? Please be seated. I am John Buford," the man said, gesturing to the seats.

"I'm Mr. Simons. This is Ralph. He attends school with Phoebe here."

"I see. Now what is it I can do for you?" Buford asked, sitting behind his desk again. He looked at Sydney. "Phoebe darling, come sit with me."

Sydney walked over and sat on the edge of the desk. Gage stood by the door, arms folded in front of him, just waiting for the signal.

"Phoebe has mentioned a partnership for our little enterprise," Jonathon said.

"I might be interested. With all my storage facilities all over the country, I could certainly get your product out there. All you would have to do is provide the product before my men ship out. Once they return, you'll get your cut of the profits."

"How can we be sure nobody will interfere?" Jonathon asked.

"Meaning?" Buford asked.

"How have you been able to fly under the radar without the authorities getting involved? Do we have to worry about cops or rangers?"

"Of course not. That's what I have Petey for. He's more than a pretty face you know."

"So he's the muscle?" Jonathon asked again.

"You could call him damage control. He takes care of any problems that might arise."

"Wish I had someone like him to take care of a problem I had recently," Jonathon said.

"A problem? I don't like the sound of that," Buford said.

"Just a problem with our former cook. But no need to worry about him now, he's no longer with the organization."

"You've had him taken care of?" Buford asked.

"Of course. Can't leave any loose ends lying around."

"Of course. Now I assume you've brought some product with you?" Buford asked.

"Certainly. Ralph," Jonathon said as he handed Ralph a briefcase. Ralph opened it and handed a small pouch to Buford.

Buford opened it, he smelt it, he dipped a finger in it and tasted it. He pulled out a small tube and syringe and tested it. Everything passed with flying colors.

"This is some quality product. What is it that you have been doing with it?" Buford asked.

"At first we were using it for blackmail."

"Blackmail?"

"Yes, Ralph here would find the daughters of some of the richest men in town. Most of them go to the college anyways. He would lure them to our warehouse where we would dope them and take compromising photos to send to their parents. The fathers would pay to have their daughters' photos back so we would collect that way."

"And that works?"

"It was supposed to but it didn't quite go as planned."

"Meaning?" Buford asked.

"Our cook didn't get the proportions right on a batch and we had a few…um….casualties."

"Do the rangers know about this?"

"I'm sure they know about the deaths but they haven't linked it to us. We need to get this product out of state to help throw the heat off us," Jonathon said.

"I understand. Well, this batch here seems to be in proper proportions. Whoever is cooking for you now certainly knows what they're doing."

"I've taken over production myself," Jonathon said, sounding proud of himself.

"I see. Well from what I see, this would be a wise investment for me. You have yourself a deal," Buford said standing up and extending his hand. Just as Jonathon grabbed onto his hand, the door burst open and in came Walker and Trivette.

Jonathon let go of Buford and pushed Ralph into Walker and Trivette. He began to head for the door when Sydney stepped in front of him.

"You miserable bitch! You're a ranger," Jonathon snarled as he leapt towards Sydney. She came up with her heel, taking him square in the jaw. He brought his foot out and swept under Sydney's legs, knocking her to the ground. Gage headed for him, tackling Jonathon and rolling onto the floor with him.

Sydney turned and felt someone grab her from behind; she could smell the disgusting breath as it hit her cheek. She was pulled out of the office and down a hallway.

"Let go Ralph."

"You had me completely fooled. I thought I could trust you but you just turn out to be one of those damn rangers. I bet everyone in that room was a ranger."

"Not everyone."

"Why should I believe you? You nothing but a liar and now you're gonna be a dead liar."

Ralph stopped talking as he led her into another room. He threw her to the floor and when Sydney looked back at him, she saw he had a small packet in his hand.

"Say goodnight bitch," Ralph said.

"Goodnight bitch," a voice said behind them. Ralph turned to see Buford's fist coming right at him. He went down with one punch. Buford went to Sydney.

"You okay, Sydney?"

"You called me Sydney."

"That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Buford."

Gage came in the door. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine, but I think you forgot to inform Sydney of something important," Buford said.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot." Gage walked over and took Sydney's hand. He smiled at Buford before looking at his wife again. "Syd, I want you to meet my brother, Julian Parker."


	6. Chapter 6

After DPD arrived and collected Mr. Simons and Ralph, Sydney went outside to the rest of the group. Walker was standing with Trivette, Gage and Julian as she joined them.

"Nice work back there," Sydney said to Julian.

"Anytime. Can't have anything bad happen to the sister-in-law I haven't properly met."

"Well it is nice to meet you and thank you for saving my butt. I really thought Ralph was going to get that hot shot in before you showed up."

"You were never in any danger, Syd. We wouldn't let anything happen to you," Gage said, hugging his wife tightly.

"All I know is I can't wait to get home and see my babies. Julian, if Gage hasn't already offered, you're welcome to stay with us," Sydney said.

"He has offered and I have been. Those kids you got sure are something special."

"We like to think so," Gage said, arm still slung around Sydney.

"Walker, I know I have paperwork but can it wait until tomorrow?" Sydney asked their boss.

"Go home to those kids. We've all earned the night off. Paperwork will still be there tomorrow for all of us. Get out of here," Walker said as he smiled at his junior rangers.

Together, Sydney, Gage and Julian all headed for the car.

8888

Arriving back at the Gage house, Sydney could hear laughter coming from inside. She saw Erika's car in her driveway and knew her friend was caring for her kids. She raced up the porch stairs and opened the door.

Andie, Chris and Dallas were sitting on the couch, doubled over in laughter as Erika clucked around the living room, paper cup tied to her face and flapping her arms like she was a chicken. Sydney just stood and took in the sight of her children laughing, Gage coming to rest behind her.

Erika could feel the extra eyes on her and turned towards the door.

"Sydney!"

The kids turned to look too.

"Mama!" Chris cried, as he scrambled to get off the couch. His two year old legs carried him as fast as he could towards his mother but Andie got there first.

"Mama, we missed you!" Andie cried as she threw her arms around Sydney's legs.

"I missed you guys too!"

"You go away again?" Chris asked.

"Not for a while, buddy. I just want to be here with you guys," Sydney said, crouching down to pick up her son. Gage picked up Andie and put an arm around his wife. His family was finally back together.

"Sydney, I'm so glad you're back," Erika said, coming up to hug her friend.

"Me too, this case was a tough one."

"I thought you'd be at Headquarters, doing paperwork."

"Walker gave us the night off."

"Then we better get home to Daddy," Erika said to Dallas.

"Daddy!" Dallas yelled.

Erika collected her son and they waved goodbye as they headed out the door. Sydney sat down on the couch with Andie and Chris.

"Anything fun happen while I was gone?" she asked.

"We got Uncle!" Chris exclaimed.

"Daddy has a new brother," Andie said.

"I know, I met him."

"I like Uncle Julian," Andie said.

"Glad to hear that," Julian said as he walked in the door. He scooped up Andie and waved her around the room like an airplane.

As he set her down, Sydney looked at him. "I'm really glad you've been here for them."

"Anything to help Gage and your friends. You guys are the only family I have now."

"Are you staying in Dallas?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, Gage has been helping me look for a place. I actually got a lead on a nice two bedroom near here. We were gonna go check it out tomorrow."

"Yeah, I told him I'd go with him," Gage said, coming in from the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Gage, I'm going to make dinner in a few minutes," Sydney said, sighing at her husband.

"This is just an appetizer," Gage said, swallowing the last of the sandwich. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Gage went to the door and revealed Alex, Angela and Walker.

"Hey Boss, what's up?" Gage asked, letting them inside.

"Alex made you guys a casserole," Walker explained.

"I figured Sydney would be too tired to cook tonight," Alex said, as she went to the kitchen and put the casserole in the oven. "I also brought you a salad."

"Oh, Alex. You didn't have to do all that, but thank you so much," Sydney said as she got up to hug her friend.

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, Walker and I would like to share some news with you all," Alex said, smiling at her husband.

"What is it?" Sydney asked, turning to Walker.

"Sanders is moving to Amarillo."

"Okay?" Gage said, puzzled.

"Phil Jefferson is retiring. Sanders is taking his place."

"Walker, that's going to leave us shorthanded," Sydney said.

"Actually, I was in a meeting with Captain Briscoe this afternoon, after we arrested Ralph and Simons."

"About what?" Sydney asked, concerned.

"Since Sanders is leaving, we have a vacancy in Company B. He asked if I knew of anyone I'd like to fill the spot with. I told him I knew of a very qualified candidate who could handle himself with the grace and honor there is in being a ranger."

"So who's taking the spot?" Gage asked.

"I'm here to ask if Julian would like the spot," Walker said, looking at Julian.

"Me?" Julian asked.

"The way you handled yourself during the bust shows you have the tenacity and courage of being a ranger. You already have a background in police work from your work in Oklahoma and when Briscoe spoke with your commanding officer, he spoke very highly of your work with the gangs and drug cartels."

"I did specialize in the DRU."

"What's that?" Gage asked.

"Drug Retrieval Unit. It dealt mostly with getting drugs off the streets and bringing down gangs, like Walker said."

"Well, if you're interested, the spot is yours. Sanders is leaving by the end of the week and we could have the swearing in ceremony on Friday."

Julian looked around the room for a moment. He took in the smiles on Gage and Sydney's faces, the kind eyes of Alex and the sense of familiarity from Walker. All his life he had been searching for a family that he didn't know existed and now they were asking him to become a more permanent part of the family.

"I accept."

"That's awesome!" Gage exclaimed as he hugged his brother, glad that he was staying.

"We will have to do some restructuring at work, but we can discuss that tomorrow. Julian, you'll need to report to Headquarters tomorrow for a psych evaluation, ballistics test and meeting with Briscoe."

"No problem Walker. Thanks again."

"Walker, aren't you forgetting something else?" Alex asked, nudging her husband.

"There's more?" Sydney asked.

"There is, but I'm going to let Alex share it," Walker said.

Everyone looked at Alex.

"We just found out I'm 6 weeks pregnant!"

"Congratulations Alex!" Sydney cried as she hugged her best friend. Gage and Julian gave Walker a pat on the back and shook his hand.

"This is wonderful news, Boss," Gage said.

"Very happy for you, Walker and Alex," Julian said.

"Thank you all so much. Alex wanted to wait to share the news until Sydney was home. But I think it's time we left them to their dinner. I'll see you all tomorrow. Come on Angela!" Walker called to his daughter. The three year old came running downstairs with Chris at her heels.

"You called Daddy?"

"Time to go home," Walker said, picking her up.

"But I want to stay with my boyfriend," Angela whined.

"What boyfriend?" Walker asked.

"Chris."

Walker looked at Gage with a stern look and Gage began to stammer.

"Uh, I, oh, uh…"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," Walker said. "Goodnight."

The Walkers left and Gage looked at Chris.

"Since when are you Angela's boyfriend?"

"I like Angela. She pretty," Chris said as he turned and went back upstairs. Gage just looked at Sydney.

"I told you it was going to happen sooner or later," she said as she laughed.

"I know, but it could've been anyone else but our boss's daughter."

"I think you'll live. They're 2 and 3 years old. I don't think it's going to be anything serious," Sydney said.

A knock at the door saved Gage from answering.

"Now who could it be?" Gage asked as he went to the door. He opened it to reveal Julie standing there.

"Jules?"

"Hey Francis."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you ask me that?"

"Why else would you show up here without calling me?"

"Well, if you let me in, I'll tell you."

"Oh yeah, sorry! Come on in."

Julie stepped inside and faced her brother.

"Is he here?"

"Is who here?"

"You know who Francis."

"Yeah, he's here. He's in the kitchen with Syd."

"Okay."

"Did you want to join us for dinner? Alex made it."

"No, I just need to speak to him, alone."

Julian came out. "Gage, Sydney said it's….."

"Julian, come here." Julian walked over. "Julian, this is Julie."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Julie."

"Francis, can we use the study?" Julie asked.

"Sure. You know where it is." Julie turned and went to the study, Julian following behind her.

Once they were inside, Julie shut the door. She turned to face Julian, taking in his features and how it reminded her of her baby brother.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Julian asked.

"Look, I will never be okay with the fact that my own mother lied to me and Francis. She should've told us about you. But I realize that's not your fault. You were as innocent in all this as Francis and I were."

"Glad to hear it."

"I'm not done. Just because it's not your fault that Mom didn't tell us about you, doesn't mean I'm ready to welcome you with open arms. I still need time to process this, but Francis is ready to roll out the welcome mat, I'm sure."

"He's going with me to look at an apartment tomorrow."

"Don't you dare hurt him. Francis has been hurt enough in his life and I will protect him at all costs. He might be the big bad Texas Ranger but hell hath no fury like a sister pissed off. Francis has finally found happiness with Sydney and the kids; I won't let anyone take that away from him, not even our half-brother."

"I understand Julie. I don't want to hurt Gage either. When I learned that I was adopted and that my mother was killed, I just wanted to know about my family. Now that I have met Gage, Sydney and the kids, I can't imagine losing any of them. That includes you too, you know Julie."

"Like I said, I'm not ready yet. You'll have to give me some time. I have a lot going on in my life right now and this is just too much to handle right now. But give me some time, I need to process things."

"Understood."

"Good." Julie smiled at him and left the study. Gage was sitting on the couch when she came back to the living room.

"Everything okay?" he asked, standing up."

"Everything is fine. I'll see you soon, little brother. Eric is waiting for me in the car."

"Why don't you guys just stay?"

"We're on our way to his father's house."

"You're meeting the parents? Sounds serious," Gage teased.

"I would like to think so. Eric has asked me to marry him."

"Seriously?" Gage said, not laughing anymore.

"Not officially, but we've talked about it."

"I think I need a word with him."

"Another time, Francis. Love you," Julie said as she kissed her brother's cheek. She called goodbye to Sydney and the kids before disappearing out the door. Sydney came out to see her husband.

"Everything okay with Julie?"

"Eric wants to marry her."

"That's great!"

"No it's not," Gage said.

"Not for you but I don't think Eric is your type," Sydney said with a laugh.

"Oh, you're so funny," Gage said as he crept closer to her.

"You guys done playing out there? Kids are hungry," Julian called from the kitchen. Gage and Sydney rejoined their family around the kitchen table. As Gage took in the sight of his wife, his children and his brother sitting at the table enjoying dinner, he said a silent thank you to his mother in Heaven. He might not have understood her actions, but at least it helped complete his family and for that he would always be grateful for his mother's lie.


End file.
